Accidentally In Love (Healer)
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Banyak hal tersembunyi yang tak akan Tuhan tunjukkan sebelum waktu yang telah ditentukan. / Jungkook, seorang putra konglomerat tersohor di Korea tanpa sadar jatuh hati pada Jimin, korban kecelakaan yang disebabkan ibunya sendiri. / Jungkook dan Jimin terjebak dalam hubungan yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. / KOOKMIN / Jungkook x Jimin / BTS / Oneshot.


Jeon Jungkook, sembilan belas tahun. Kekanakan, sok hebat, jenius. Hidup dengan penuh kesenangan, baju-baju mentereng, berenang di dalam emas, bersayap uang kertas. Bukan main bocah itu. Sudahlah kaya raya, tampan pula. Menjalani hari dengan gelimpangan harta membuatnya menggampangkan segala urusan, menganggap dunia ini serba mudah. Lahir dari rahim Im Nayeon _—_ putri konglomerat ternama seantero negeri, tergabung dalam geng ibu-ibu sosialita, yang bersuami seorang Park Jinyoung—mantan mafia di masa mudanya, namun sekarang merupakan pemilik bisnis rumah sakit dan belasan pusat kesehatan. Dengan latar belakang serba mewah, maka tidak perlu dipertanyakan bagaimana ia tumbuh besar. Jungkook itu pemuda penuh arogansi. Di usianya yang masih belia, ia telah dibekali berbagai macam pengetahuan mengenai bisnis—karena Jungkook merupakan satu-satunya generasi penerus dalam keluarga.

Sekalipun begitu, Jungkook tidaklah seburuk kelihatannya. Ia selalu berada dalam lingkungan yang penuh kasih sayang, yang juga merupakan alasan sifat manja melengket dalam dirinya. Ia punya tata krama dan sopan santun yang amat baik, hasil didikan ayah dan ibunya. Bisa dibilang, seumur hidupnya, Jungkook tidak pernah mengalami masalah yang berarti. Ia selalu berada dalam tameng antek-antek orang tuanya yang membuatnya aman. Sebab itulah, saat terjadi masalah _luar biasa_ yang sampai detik ini mengubah garis hidupnya, ia terkadang masih tidak percaya. Masalah yang disebabkan sang ibunda tercinta yang membuatnya merasa kehilangan sekaligus menemukan sesuatu.

Jungkook kehilangan zona aman yang sepanjang hidupnya ia rasakan. Kehilangan ketenangan, kenyamanan, dan ketenteraman yang selama ini mengelilinginya. Namun ia juga tanpa sengaja menemukan seseorang.

Seorang pemuda pendek yang ia juluki mochi.

Seorang pemuda yang mengikatnya dalam suatu benang kusut bernama takdir.

Seorang pemuda bernama Park Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Gummysmiled's_ _29_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **Accidentally in Love (Healer)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Banyak hal tersembunyi yang tak akan Tuhan tunjukkan sebelum waktu yang telah ditentukan._

 **.**

 _Bisakah aku lari dari kau—yang terikat denganku?_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Starring_

(Park) Jimin BTS

(Jeon) Jungkook BTS

 _And_

(Kim) Taehyung BTS

(Im) Nayeon TWICE

(Park) Jinyoung GOT7

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita kepala empat berpakaian glamor duduk dengan anggun ke dalam Lamborghini Veneno yang dihadiahkan sang suami tercinta di hari ulang tahunnya seminggu yang lalu. Wanita itu menaikkan kaca mata hitam yang melorot beberapa senti dari pangkal hidung. Sepasang manik menawan mengamati interior mobil mahal itu. Sekilas, ia mengulas senyum puas. Hatinya begitu riang. Ia adalah Im Nayeon.

 _Tok tok._

Sang wanita cantik sedikit tersentak lalu menoleh, memandang ke arah kaca hitam yang samar-samar menampakkan wajah seorang lelaki muda yang sangat dikenalnya. Buru-buru ia menurunkan kaca jendela mobil, menampilkan dengan jelas paras tampan seseorang yang tadi sempat mengejutkannya.

"Ada apa Jungkook- _ah_? Kau tidak lihat _Eomma_ sedang sibuk dengan hadiah _Appa_ mu?" omel suara merdu yang melantun tinggi.

Jungkook—lelaki muda yang dibicarakan—hanya mendengus kecil, lalu ikut tersenyum melihat wajah berseri ibunya. " _Eomma_ berlebihan sekali. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau serius ingin berkeliling kota tanpaku?"

Mendengar itu, Nayeon memutar bola mata. " _Eomma_ sudah punya izin mengemudi, Jungkook- _ah_. Jangan meremehkan ibumu ini."

Lagi-lagi lelaki muda itu mendengus, disusul dengan mengangkat kedua bahu. " _Eomma_ baru belajar mengendarai mobil tiga bulan belakangan dan baru mendapatkan izin mengemudi minggu lalu. Bagaimana bisa putramu ini membiarkanmu berkeliling dengan mobil yang bahkan tidak cocok untuk seorang wanita?"

Baru saja ibunya ingin menyela, Jungkook segera memotong. " _Eomma_ , jika ingin pamer bisakah lihat-lihat kondisi dulu? Salah salah _Eomma_ bisa mencelakakan diri sendiri."

Nayeon mengerutkan wajah. Memang benar apa kata anaknya. Ia bahkan masih sering salah membedakan yang mana pedal gas dan rem. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak menghalangi niatnya untuk menunjukkan mobil kerennya pada teman-teman sosialitanya. Ia tidak ingin tertinggal dengan teman-temannya yang sudah memiliki mobil mewah mereka masing-masing.

"Kau ini benar-benar cerewet, ya. Tentu saja _Eomma_ bisa menjaga diri. Sudah, sudah. _Eomma_ ada janji dengan Jihyo. Kalau terlambat, si nenek sihir itu bisa mengatai _Eomma_ berbohong tentang memiliki mobil baru. Sudah, ya, Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook mengernyitkan kening. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng melihat ibunya dengan tergesa menaikkan kaca jendela lalu kabur dengan mobilnya begitu saja.

"Dasar ibu-ibu." gumamnya malas.

 **.**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **.**

"Oh, astaga, Jimin- _ah_!"

Lelaki berpipi tembam yang tadi sedikit melamun langsung terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba ibunya menepuk pundaknya keras. Ia menghentikan langkah kaki untuk menatap sang ibu yang nampak cemas akan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, _Eomma_?" Jimin bertanya khawatir.

Wanita yang lebih pendek menepuk kening pelan. " _Eomma_ lupa membeli telur! Astaga, bagaimana bisa membuat _bibimbap_ tanpa telur?"

Jimin terhenyak untuk beberapa saat, lalu tanpa peringatan ia terbahak keras.

"Yak! Anak nakal! Beraninya menertawai _Eomma_?" pekik wanita itu kesal sambil mencubit pinggang anaknya.

Jimin segera menghentikan tawanya, lalu mengusap-usap pinggangnya yang mungkin memerah perih. "Ya ampun, _Eomma_. Kita berada di pasar selama hampir tiga jam dan _Eomma_ bahkan melupakan bahan masakan yang ingin kau buat?"

Sang ibu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, nampak begitu lucu di mata Jimin. Ia tahu ibunya sedih. Hari ini adalah hari spesial karena ia berhasil mendapat nilai A di ujian semester, dan ibunya telah berjanji membuatkan _bibimbap_ kesukaannya. Namun sekarang, ia bahkan lupa untuk membeli telur.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau kita masak _samgyeopsal_ saja?" Jimin menawarkan, berusaha mengembalikan senyum ibunya.

Wanita itu mendongak, terlihat begitu sumringah. "Kau mau?"

"Tentu saja!" Jimin melonjak semangat.

" _Call_!"

Jimin tertawa. Ibunya memang begitu istimewa. Wanita itu begitu mudah tersenyum, dan bagi Jimin, senyum ibunya adalah sumber kebahagiaan nomor satu. Ia menggandeng tangan kecil ibunya, kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

Mereka baru saja bersenandung bersama saat tanpa disangka-sangka, sebuah mobil abu-abu metalik melaju tak terkendali ke arah mereka.

Jimin terperanjat, dan dalam sepersekian detik, ia dapat merasakan hangat dekapan ibunya untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum ia diterpa rasa sakit yang begitu mengerikan dan kemudian kehilangan kesadaran begitu saja.

 **.**

 **Healer**

 **.**

"Aku sudah tahu _Appa_ tidak bisa mempercayakan sebuah mobil pada _Eomma_!"

"Beraninya kau membentak _Eomma_ , Jeon Jungkook!"

"Aku benar, bukan?! _Eomma_ bahkan membunuh seseorang! _Eomma_ membuat seorang anak kehilangan ibunya, apa kau sadar?!"

" _Eomma_ tahu! Tapi apa kau mau membiarkan _Appa_ mu mengirim _Eomma_ ke penjara dan kelaparan?!"

"Aku tidak peduli! _Eomma_ seharusnya bertanggung jawab tanpa melibatkan aku!"

Kamar VVIP-1 di rumah sakit ternama Seoul seketika sunyi senyap. Dapat terdengar deru napas memburu seorang pemuda yang nampak begitu emosional. Ini bahkan merupakan kali pertama sepanjang hidupnya ia begitu marah dan kecewa pada ibunya.

Di salah satu sofa, Jinyoung—sang kepala keluarga hanya bisa mengurut pelipis. Kepalanya berdenyut kencang karena sedari tadi istri dan putra satu-satunya tidak berhenti beradu argumen dengan suara menggelegar. Bukannya ia tidak mencoba untuk melerai, melainkan ia sudah menyerah untuk mencoba. Mereka bahkan mengabaikannya dan terus bertengkar. Sebenarnya Jinyoung juga sangat marah kepada Nayeon, dan ia sudah menceramahi istrinya sampai wanita itu menangis sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

Ya, istri cerobohnya itu menabrak dua orang pejalan kaki karena kelalaiannya dalam berkendara. Begitu bawahannya melapor bahwa istrinya berulah, tanpa basa-basi Jinyoung langsung datang ke tempat kejadian, dan di sana ia menemukan istrinya bertengkar dengan petugas ambulans yang ingin membawa mereka ke rumah sakit terdekat. Akhirnya ia segera ambil tindakan dengan membawa mereka ke rumah sakit miliknya di pusat kota.

Ketika menunggu di ICU, Jinyoung hanya bisa menggeram menahan emosi saat telinganya mendengar kabar bahwa salah satu korban yang ditabrak istrinya dinyatakan meninggal dunia, sedangkan anak dari korban itu mengalami masa kritis.

Segera setelah mengurus administrasi dan memastikan anak dari sang korban mendapat ruangan dengan pelayanan terbaik, ia langsung mendudukkan diri di atas sofa untuk menenangkan hati dan pikiran. Ia berunding dengan istrinya tentang bagaimana menjelaskan masalah ini kepada anak yang nampaknya seumuran dengan Jungkook itu. Dan sekarang, istrinya kembali membuat keributan dengan putra mereka.

"Bagaimanapun kau harus menolong _Eomma_ , Jungkook. _Eomma_ akan mencabut semua fasilitasmu. Mobil, kartu kredit, bahkan sampai Timberland kesayanganmu jika kau berani menentang." Keputusan final akhirnya diucapkan.

Jungkook mengerang kesal, tidak terima. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan semua barang berharga miliknya akan disita oleh ibu cerobohnya itu, apalagi sepatu kesayangannya yang benar-benar ia jaga dari noda dan debu. Dengan kurang ajar ia melayangkan tatapan sengit ke arah wanita yang telah melahirkannya, lalu tanpa rasa bersalah melengos begitu saja keluar dari ruang rawat seorang anak yang ditabrak ibunya.

Nayeon menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, tidak menyangka bahwa putra yang ia besarkan dengan begitu baik bisa sangat melunjak padanya. Ia beralih mendekati suaminya, merengek manja.

" _Yeobo_ , aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara membujuk anakmu itu." keluhnya frustasi. Rambut cokelat gelapnya yang biasa tertata rapi dan elegan kini acak-acakan seperti tidak dirawat setahun penuh.

Jinyoung mendengus kasar. Setelah anaknya, kini giliran ia yang menatap tajam wanita cantik itu. "Jangan katakan apapun. Aku nyaris tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini."

Mendengar itu, Nayeon makin mengerutkan wajah. Ia baru saja akan terisak jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara erangan kecil dari arah satu-satunya bangsal di sana.

" _Yeobo_ , lihat!" Jinyoung tiba-tiba merasa dirinya diseret begitu saja oleh sang istri. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat bocah yang ditabrak istrinya itu perlahan membuka mata susah payah.

"Ugh.."

Lelaki itu pucat pasi. Bibirnya begitu kering dan matanya terlihat sayu. Ia meringis merasakan sekujur tubuhnya remuk redam, nyeri di mana-mana. Dengan dibantu oleh dua orang yang tak dikenalnya, akhirnya ia berhasil duduk dengan baik di atas ranjang.

"Kau sudah sadar, Nak?" Jinyoung bertanya penuh inisiatif.

Lelaki yang dimaksud tidak mampu menjawab. Ia memegang kepalanya yang dililit perban. Isi otaknya seakan berdentum kencang hendak pecah saat ia berusaha mengumpulkan serpihan ingatannya yang kacau. Napasnya sedikit memburu.

Nayeon menegur sang suami, "Jangan langsung menyerbu begitu."

Jinyoung mengalah, menunggu beberapa saat sebelum pemuda itu terlihat stabil dan tenang.

Park Jimin—nama yang tertulis di gelang pasien. Pemuda itu akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya. Berusaha menangkap dan mencerna keadaan di sekitarnya yang terasa begitu asing.

"Aku..."

"Kau mau air Jimin- _ssi_?" Nayeon buru-buru menyela saat mendengar suara serak menyedihkan dari lelaki pucat, namun disambut gelengan dari lawan bicaranya.

" _Eomma_... Di mana?"

Pasangan itu terdiam. Entah kemana perginya penjelasan yang mereka buat untuk anak ini mengenai ibunya yang telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Mereka bahkan tidak sanggup untuk berucap. Entah karena kasihan atau tidak mau mengakui kesalahan. Wajah mereka muram, penuh penyesalan.

Jimin mengangguk paham. Dalam sekejap, manik bulan sabitnya digenangi air. Ia tahu, meski dua orang di depannya tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Hatinya luluh lantak, diselimuti amarah dan kesedihan. Sesaat ia merasa bukan manusia lagi ketika pikirannya dikuasai oleh nafsu untuk membalas kesalahan mereka. Jimin hanya tidak mengerti. Padahal baru saja. Baru saja ia menahan tidur selama seminggu dengan belajar tanpa henti demi mendapat nilai tinggi untuk ujian semesternya. Baru saja ia menagih janji ibunya untuk membuatkan _bibimbap_ favoritnya. Baru saja ia menemani satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki untuk belanja bersama di hari minggu yang cerah. Baru saja ia merasakan pelukan terakhir wanita paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Dan sekarang ia dihempaskan, dihancurkan.

Ia dihadapkan dengan pemikiran yang pernah sekali dua kali terbesit di benaknya, yang kini sialnya menjadi nyata.

Ia, ditinggalkan sendirian.

Itu adalah fakta paling mengerikan yang tak akan pernah bisa ia terima.

Baik Nayeon maupun Jinyoung sama-sama menundukkan kepala. Dihantam rasa bersalah. Tidak tahu mesti bagaimana.

Tetes liquid bening dengan lancang turun bersusul-susulan. Tanpa isakan, Jimin mencoba menenangkan jiwanya yang kalut. Ia merasa di awang-awang, tanpa akal sehat. Ditarik tenggelam dalam palung ketakutan.

"Aku... tidak memiliki ayah, asal kalian tahu." Jimin bergumam dengan nada tajam. Matanya memandang benci ke arah dua orang yang saat ini ingin ia cabik-cabik sampai tidak berbentuk.

"Beraninya kalian mengambil ibuku."

Nayeon bergetar, batinnya terguncang. Tidak siap dengan kenyataan bahwa ia telah membuat seorang anak menjadi yatim piatu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, meski bukan keinginannya.

Wanita itu menangis hebat, tubuhnya limbung seakan begitu rapuh. Dengan sigap, suaminya menopang. Menahan sekaligus berusaha menguatkan.

Jimin benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang bereaksi seperti itu? Mengapa sekarang ia hanya bisa menangis? Tidak bisakah ia menyuarakan ketakutannya, kalau ia khawatir tidak bisa hidup dengan baik tanpa ibunya? Jimin bahkan tidak lagi mampu berpikir rasional saat ini.

"Maafkan aku." Dengan hati terluka Nayeon berucap.

 _Tentu saja hanya itu yang bisa dia ucapkan, Jimin._

 _Apa yang kau harapkan?_

 _Ibumu?_

Jimin mengatur napas, berulang kali. Berusaha mengorek kembali akal sehatnya yang tersisa. Mengendalikan iblis yang hendak mengambil alih hatinya. Merasa percuma ia bersikap dingin. Sedih itu memang masih bercokol, namun baiknya Jimin mampu mengembalikan sisi kemanusiaannya yang sempat hilang. Pada dasarnya Jimin selalu mampu berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya, bahwa semua hal yang terjadi telah digariskan Tuhan jauh sebelum penciptaannya. Sekuat apapun Jimin ingin meronta, mengeluh, dan merengek, ia hanya bisa kalah oleh takdir.

Jimin tiba-tiba merasa tangannya digenggam. Ia mendongak, melihat sosok rupawan penuh wibawa yang rautnya melukiskan perasaan bersalah. Suami dari wanita yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Tolong maafkan kesalahan kami. Akan kuusahakan untuk menebusnya semampuku." ucap Jinyoung tegas, kemudian membungkuk dalam-dalam. Meluruskan punggung. Meminta pengampunan.

Jimin terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tadinya ingin menghukum dua orang itu dengan kejam, namun sekarang ia telah mendapatkan kembali sifat manusiawinya.

"Tolong lakukan upacara pemakaman dengan layak. Itu akan kuanggap sebagai penghormatan terhadap ibuku."

 **.**

 **Accidentally in Love**

 **.**

Semua hal akan mudah jika ada uang.

Jimin adalah tipe manusia yang sering berandai-andai kalau ia adalah seorang miliarder yang memiliki gudang harta karun di bawah tanah rumahnya. Mengkhayal jika ia dan ibunya memiliki banyak pesuruh yang pasti akan memudahkan pekerjaan mereka. Ia kerap membayangkan jika ia memiliki darah pebisnis kaya raya.

Ya, Jimin berharap semua imajinasinya akan tetap selamanya terkurung sebagai angan-angan semu karena ia merupakan anak yang dominan menggunakan otak kanan. Ia lebih suka hidup simpel dengan ibunya. Memasak sarapan bergantian tiap hari, merawat bunga-bunga di halaman rumah, dan memburu kucing penggondol ikan. Tanpa pelayan, tanpa gudang harta karun, tanpa pundi-pundi uang yang menumpuk. Jimin hanya ingin itu.

Terlebih, sekarang ia dapat menyimpulkan. Terkadang menjadi serba berkecukupan itu bisa membuat seseorang lupa diri.

Jimin masih dengan pakaian serba hitam yang melekat di tubuh 175 sentinya. Enggan berganti baju dengan pakaian pasien rumah sakit meski telah diperingatkan suster jaga. Jimin hanya menyandarkan punggung di kepala ranjang, tatapannya tidak kunjung lepas dari figura foto sang ibu dalam genggaman tangannya. Pemakaman dilakukan sesegera mungkin, setelah Jimin meminta pada Tuan Jinyoung kemarin.

Dokter tidak memperkenankan ia melakukan aktivitas di luar ruangan dalam bentuk apapun. Terlepas dari kondisi fisiknya yang masih belum stabil, psikisnya juga dapat terpengaruh, dan itu bisa saja memperlambat proses pemulihan. Tapi Jimin sejak dulu memang keras kepala. Ia tetap teguh pendirian, dengan tabah menghadiri pemakaman ibu kesayangannya, meski harus dibantu dengan kursi roda karena otot kakinya yang cidera.

" _Eomma_..."

Jimin itu sudah dua puluh satu. Ia tidak akan meratap seperti orang gila yang tidak mengerti dunia. Jika dunia ingin Jimin sendiri, mau tidak mau ia harus menerimanya. Itu sudah pasti. Oleh sebab itu, lebih baik jika ia banyak menenangkan diri dengan beristirahat.

Matahari tepat berada di atas kepala, sekitar jam 12, ketika ia kembali dikunjungi oleh keluarga Tuan Jinyoung. Jimin hanya mengulum senyum tipis saat melihat paras mereka penuh duka. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Jimin- _ssi_ , aku telah bilang padamu kemarin bahwa aku akan menebus kesalahan kami semampunya." Jinyoung memulai tanpa basa-basi.

Jimin mengangguk sebagai respon. Hatinya sedikit berdenyut, memikirkan apakah ada yang bisa menebus luka yang tak ingin ia umbar.

Nayeon dengan wajah kusutnya mendekat. Terlihat bahwa ia berusaha keras untuk tidak gemetar di depan pemuda yang bahkan seusia dengan anaknya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Mulai hari ini, seluruh biaya kehidupanmu akan kami tanggung. Biaya sehari-hari, belanja, pendidikan, apa saja, kami yang akan mengurusnya sampai kau merasa mampu untuk mengaturnya sendiri. Apapun yang kau perlukan, kau akan mendapatkannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yang menjamin setelah ini kau tidak akan mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun." jelas wanita itu lugas. Berbicara seperti ular berbisa.

Jimin tidak suka.

Yang benar saja, uang?

Apa keluarga kaya memang semuanya begini?

Apa kematian ibunya dapat diganti begitu saja dengan uang?

Jimin terkekeh kecil, mencoba memprotes halus. "Jangan menganggapku tergila-gila akan kertas bernominal, Nyonya. Aku jauh menghargai ibuku daripada semua hal yang Anda tawarkan tadi."

Pasangan suami istri itu terlihat tidak menyangka Jimin akan membalas seperti barusan.

"Nyonya terdengar seakan-akan tidak memikirkan perasaanku yang baru saja kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki." sindirnya.

Jinyoung yang sangat mengerti bisnis terlampau paham dengan urusan seperti ini. Ia segera menegur istrinya yang masih nampak terkejut.

"Maafkan istriku, aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu, Nak. Kami hanya ingin memberimu jaminan sampai kau merasa tidak memerlukannya lagi. Ini adalah bentuk tanggung jawab yang kumaksud. Kami tidak akan menelantarkanmu dan lari begitu saja. Inilah usaha kami menebus kesalahan."

Jimin masih bertahan dengan aura yang sedikit tidak bersahabat. Tetap merasa tidak nyaman.

Jinyoung menghela napas, "Ini juga demi masa depanmu, agar kau masih punya tempat bernaung. Kumohon kau mengerti maksud kami."

Pemuda di atas ranjang menundukkan kepala. Mereka benar. Walau bagaimanapun juga, ia harus tetap realistis. Jimin tidak mungkin hidup tenang dengan kerja sambilan sebagai tukang cuci piring di sebuah restoran pinggiran. Ia juga takut tidak memiliki biaya untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Setidaknya mereka menawarkan ketenteraman dan perlindungan padanya. Ibunya juga pasti tidak ingin ia hidup sengsara dikejar rentenir seperti waktu ia baru kehilangan ayahnya.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Jimin akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Nayeon menengadahkan kepala. Ia menatap Jimin yang balas memandangnya hangat, tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Wanita itu meraih tangan Jimin, menggenggamnya erat.

"Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan." Nayeon membungkuk berkali-kali hingga Jimin merasa perlu menegakkan kembali tubuh ringkih itu.

"Jimin- _ssi_."

"Ya?"

Nayeon tersenyum sumringah, "Sebenarnya aku memikirkan rencana untuk menjodohkanmu dengan putraku."

 **.**

 **Healer**

 **.**

Jungkook mendecih kesal. Ia berusaha fokus untuk menyetir sebagaimana seharusnya. Meski pikirannya sedang kalap, ia harus tetap awas dalam berkendara. Jangan sampai ia berakhir seperti ibunya yang mengirim orang ke alam baka karena kesalahannya.

Jungkook sungguh tak mengerti. Mengapa ibunya harus melibatkan ia yang tidak memiliki sangkut paut sama sekali dengan kecelakaan itu?

"Tanggung jawab apanya. _Hell_ , aku hanya tumbal baginya." Pemuda awal sembilan belas itu menarik kasar helai hitam legamnya hingga berantakan.

Setelah menghadiri pemakaman korban ibunya sebagai bentuk bela sungkawa, sekarang Jungkook malah diminta datang ke rumah sakit ayahnya untuk merundingkan sesuatu. Astaga, rasanya Jungkook heran mengapa polisi tidak menyentuh kulit ibunya, atau bahkan sekadar menginterogasi wanita itu. Oh, mungkin karena fakta bahwa ibunya merupakan istri konglomerat yang sangat berpengaruh di Korea Selatan.

Jungkook tidak memiliki pikiran apapun mengenai perjodohan. Ia berani bersumpah, seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan yang melibatkan perasaan dengan siapapun. Bukannya tidak ada yang mau, malah sebaliknya. Jungkook adalah sosok ideal untuk dijadikan pasangan, terutama dengan latar belakangnya. Namun karena ia terlalu sempurna, sepertinya tidak ada yang mampu mengimbangi dirinya yang penuh arogansi, tidak suka kekalahan, dan perfeksionis.

Begitu tiba di rumah sakit, Jungkook memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia segera beranjak turun lalu berjalan ke lobi. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju kamar VVIP-1, kamar terbaik yang dimiliki rumah sakit. Tanpa ragu, ia membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan masuk. Di sana hanya ada pemuda berpakaian ala pasien rumah sakit yang merupakan korban selamat dari tabrakan yang disebabkan ibunya. Pemuda itu menunduk, entah sedang apa. Sejujurnya, Jungkook belum sempat datang menjenguk sejak kemarin. Jangankan menjenguk, Jungkook belum pernah melihat secara langsung wajahnya. Waktu ia berada di ruangan ini kemarin, ia terlalu sibuk berdebat dengan ibunya. Dan kini, ia malah dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

 _Keterlaluan._

Jungkook mendekat ke arah ranjang. Sepertinya pemuda itu tenggelam dalam lamunan sehingga tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia mengulurkan tangan, bermaksud menyapa.

"Ah!" Namun pemuda itu sudah mendongak bahkan sebelum ia menyentuh pundaknya.

Jungkook terpaku. Ia disuguhkan pemandangan dua manik kembar yang membulat lucu, dan sepasang bibir penuh yang sedikit terbuka karena terkejut. Ditambah dengan pipi berisi yang mengingatkannya akan mochi hangat kesukaannya. Surai hitam jatuh menutupi alis dan nyaris matanya. Entah mengapa, wajah terkejut itu sangat... manis?

"Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_?"

Yang ditanya sedikit terkesiap. Seketika Jungkook menyadari bahwa ia mengamati wajah pemuda di hadapannya begitu intens.

"Ehm—Jimin- _ssi_. Apa kabar?" Jungkook menyapa dengan canggung. Ia menyentuh helai rambut belakangnya, kebiasaan ketika ia sedang gugup.

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alis tidak mengerti. Putra Tuan Jinyoung itu sedikit aneh. "Kau lihat sendiri, aku baik. Ada perlu apa?"

Jungkook berhasil mendapatkan fokusnya. Ia langsung teringat masalah yang membawanya ke sini.

"Aku ingin berbicara mengenai perjodohan kita."

Mulut Jimin bergerak membentuk sebuah 'o' yang lucu. Jungkook merasa seketika perhatiannya buyar kembali. ' _Aku ini kenapa, sih?'_

Lelaki bermarga Jeon itu menjilat bibirnya, berusaha terlihat santai. "Sebelumnya kau tahu aku tidak terlibat sedikit pun dengan kejadian ini, bukan?"

Pemuda lainnya mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu, menurutku kita tidak perlu terikat dalam hubungan apapun. Bukan bermaksud tidak baik, hanya saja, aku rasa _Eomma_ bertindak terlalu jauh. Perjodohan adalah hal yang memaksa kedua belah pihak. Aku hanya merasa bentuk tanggung jawab _Eomma_ tidak perlu sampai pada tahap yang melewati batas privasi kita masing-masing." Jungkook akhirnya mengeluarkan pikirannya dengan tegas.

Jimin sangat paham, dan ia rasa memiliki pendapat yang sama. "Sebenarnya aku juga merasa begitu. Aku mengerti usaha orang tuamu dan aku menghargainya, tapi seperti yang kau bilang. Kau berhak atas privasimu sendiri, begitu pula denganku."

Jungkook mengukir senyum puas. Setidaknya ia senang Jimin memiliki pikiran yang terbuka dan masuk akal sepertinya.

"Sayangnya ibumu benar-benar memaksa."

Ucapan yang dilontarkan Jimin tiba-tiba membuat lengkungan di bibirnya hilang seketika.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Pemuda tembam itu membuang napas berat. "Ibumu berkata bahwa aku harus pindah ke rumahmu untuk mempercepat proses perjodohan—yang untungnya berhasil kutolak mentah-mentah. Bahkan dia bilang bahwa kau telah menyetujui pertunangan akan diselenggarakan bulan depan."

Pupil mata Jungkook melebar. Apa-apaan itu? Ia bahkan tidak ingat pernah membicarakan tentang pertunangan dengan ibunya, dan sekarang wanita itu dengan seenak hati mengatur-aturnya.

"Apa? Sejak kapan aku berkata—tunggu. Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" Nada bicara pemuda Jeon menukik.

Jimin menghela napas, heran dengan respon Jungkook yang menurutnya agak berlebihan. "Oleh karena itu aku bilang ibumu memaksaku."

"Dan kau tidak menolaknya?" Jungkook hampir berteriak, seakan-akan menyalahkan Jimin atas semua yang terjadi.

"Kau pikir aku tidak berusaha? Tolong jangan bersikap seakan kau yang paling benar di sini, Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_." peringat Jimin dengan nada rendah, memberi tanda bahwa ia tidak suka dengan sikap lelaki itu.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Pemuda di hadapannya benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Padahal ia sempat berpikir Jimin lemah dan tidak akan memberontak padanya. Tampangnya sangat menipu.

"Lebih baik kau yang bicara langsung dengan ibumu jika kau tidak setuju, karena aku yakin bahwa aku sendiri tidak pernah menginginkan kecelakaan ini terjadi disusul rentetan kejadian buruk setelahnya." lanjut Jimin tanpa jeda.

Jungkook menyipitkan mata. Menelusuri sepasang mata yang balas menatapnya nyalang.

"Jangan menemuiku sebelum kau memiliki hal yang baik untuk dibicarakan. Lagi, jangan menyalahkan aku sedikitpun, karena di sini kau bisa melihat dengan jelas pihak mana yang bersalah." Jimin mengakhiri omelannya dengan dengusan.

Jungkook nyaris tersedak. Baru kali ini ia menemukan seseorang yang begitu berani padanya. Seumur hidupnya tidak ada satupun orang yang pernah mengintimidasinya seperti yang dilakukan pemuda mochi di hadapannya itu.

Untuk pertama kali, Jungkook merasa begitu tertarik pada seseorang yang baru ia temui.

Jimin yang sedari diperhatikan dengan tatapan meremehkan jadi ingin sekali memukul wajah si lelaki Jeon—yang sayangnya terlalu indah untuk dihiasi lebam.

"Mengapa kau berani sekali padaku?" tanya Jungkook dengan tampang _bossy_ nya yang sungguh kurang ajar.

Oh, astaga. Anak ini bahkan lebih parah dari orang tuanya.

Jimin balas memasang tampang sok jagoan, "Karena aku tidak punya alasan untuk takut padamu."

 **.**

 **Accidentally In Love**

 **.**

Awalnya Jungkook yakin, dengan semua jiwa berandal yang diam-diam ia pupuk dibalik sifat patuhnya, ia mampu meluluhkan hati ibunya untuk membatalkan perjodohan antara ia dan Jimin. Seumur hidupnya, ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau tanpa repot-repot meminta. Jungkook percaya ia dapat mempengaruhi ibunya.

Tapi sekarang?

Ia malah terjebak di ruang makan rumahnya yang megah, bersama puluhan hidangan yang tersaji dari ujung ke ujung meja—dan juga kedua orang tuanya beserta Jimin.

 _Shit_.

Jungkook tertawa tidak jelas, merutuki nasib sial yang belakangan ini selalu mengekorinya kemanapun ia pergi. Orang tuanya tiba-tiba mengundang Jimin—yang telah diperbolehkan rawat jalan—ke rumah mereka untuk makan malam bersama. Parahnya, bukan hanya sekadar jamuan makan saja, tapi sekaligus membicarakan masalah pertunangan sialan yang—oh, astaga, Jungkook sudah sangat muak membahasnya.

Satu-satunya wanita di sana menuangkan anggur merah ke dalam gelas suaminya dengan amat berkelas. Jimin rasa mata kirinya berkedut-kedut. Biasanya ia hanya melihat adegan macam ini di film-film Hollywood yang sering ditontonnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah yang luasnya mungkin sebesar lapangan bola dengan standar internasional. Sayangnya, Jimin tidak sedang dalam suasana hati yang bagus untuk mengagumi setiap jengkal rumah bak istana ini, karena tujuan ia diundang ke tempat ini sesungguhnya adalah untuk merencanakan pertunangan dirinya dengan lelaki sombong berhidung besar yang kini sedang menatap masam ke arah orang tuanya sendiri.

Jimin mengurut pangkal hidungnya frustasi.

"Nah, Jimin- _ssi_ , silakan ambil apapun yang kau suka." Nayeon beramah tamah, yang menurut Jimin sangat tidak tepat _timing_ nya.

Namun lagi-lagi ia hanya mampu mengangguk, tak berkuasa untuk menolak. Dengan tangan yang gemetaran tidak elit, ia menyuapkan sesendok kaviar dari piring di hadapannya.

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya heran. Orang yang sempat ia kira lebih muda—padahal lahir lebih dulu dua tahun—darinya itu tampak benar-benar gugup, lebih parah dari dirinya.

"Kau kenapa, _hyung_?" bisik Jungkook pada pemuda mochi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Jimin tiba-tiba tersedak, lalu buru-buru meraih apa saja yang bisa ia minum secepatnya. Jimin mendapatkan sesuatu dan langsung meminumnya. Tapi sialnya, ia merasakan cairan yang ditenggaknya begitu membakar kerongkongan dengan sensasi yang mengerikan—nyaris membuatnya menghancurkan acara jamuan makan malam ini dengan menyemburkan minumannya.

Jimin menelan benda laknat itu susah payah, sedangkan tiga orang lainnya menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih, _hyung_?" Jungkook mengeluh, sedikit membantu pemuda yang nampak kepayahan itu dengan memijat tengkuk mulusnya.

Jimin terbatuk kecil, "Demi apapun, aku baru pertama kali melihat sekaligus makan kaviar. Lagi, aku tidak pernah minum alkohol."

Jungkook melongo tidak percaya. Masih ada rupanya orang yang suci dari minuman alkohol yang bahkan sekarang sudah disajikan di restoran terpencil sekalipun.

"Ah, _yeobo_ , lihat mereka. Manis sekali, ya!" Nayeon bersorak semangat melihat dua pemuda yang ia anggap bocah-bocah menggemaskan itu saling berbisik dalam jarak dekat.

Refleks, Jungkook menjauhkan tangannya dan Jimin menjaga jarak dari Jungkook.

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum kecil, kurang lebih sependapat dengan istrinya.

"Pertunangan akan dilaksanakan setelah natal, saat liburan akhir tahun. Aku akan memikirkan mengenai tanggalnya, atau mungkin kalian bisa memberi saran." Jinyoung berucap santai.

Jimin menghela napas, lalu dengan sepenuh hati ia menginjak kaki Jungkook di bawah meja.

Lelaki yang lebih muda meringis kecil, lalu menatap tajam pemuda mochi menyebalkan yang menganiaya dirinya tanpa alasan.

"Cepat katakan kalau kau tidak setuju, sialan." desak Jimin tidak tahan, ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini dan minum air putih sebanyak-banyaknya di rumah.

Oh, iya. Jungkook hampir saja lupa.

" _Appa_ , aku tahu perjodohan ini penting menurut kalian, tapi aku rasa privasiku dan Jimin _hyung_ lebih pantas diutamakan." Jungkook mencoba bernegosiasi.

Mendengar itu, Nayeon memajukan bibir. Merasa lelah dengan sikap berontak anaknya yang bahkan kini mengadu kepada suaminya.

"Tapi kalian itu cocok satu sama lain." sergah Nayeon yang langsung mendapat lirikan tajam dari Jungkook.

"Apa maksud _Eomma_ dengan cocok? Kami bahkan baru saling mengenal seminggu ini, bagaimana bisa kami menjalin hubungan seserius itu?" Jungkook berusaha mengendalikan suaranya agar terdengar sopan.

Melihat pemuda di sebelahnya yang sepertinya nyaris kehabisan kesabaran, Jimin memutuskan untuk menolong. "Aku setuju dengan Jungkook, Nyonya. Aku sangat menghargai privasinya, ia dari awal tidak terlibat dalam masalah ini. Bukankah bentuk tanggung jawab Anda sudah cukup besar?"

Nayeon mengangguk mengerti, "Aku mengerti. Tapi perjodohan ini terlepas dari kecelakaan itu. Aku merasa perlu memasangkan Jungkook dengan pemuda baik sepertimu."

Kali ini Jimin bahkan kehabisan kata. Ia dapat mendengar gemeletukan gigi-gigi Jungkook. Pemuda itu nampak mulai terbakar emosi.

" _Eomma_ sendiri yang bilang bahwa perjodohan ini adalah bentuk tanggung jawab _Eomma_. Kalau perjodohan ini ternyata tidak termasuk dalam skenario, berarti aku berhak untuk tidak setuju."

Jinyoung berdecak. Mulai lagi, _deh_. Ia harus menghentikan adu mulut antara istri dan anaknya secepat mungkin.

"Kalaupun kau tidak setuju, kau harus punya alasan yang jelas Jungkook- _ah_. Kami juga berhak untuk memilih yang terbaik untukmu." Sang kepala keluarga akhirnya buka suara, berusaha menengahi.

Jungkook menggigit bibir dalamnya. Alasan apa? Ia harus mencoba mengarang cerita yang setidaknya masuk akal untuk dijadikan alasan.

"Jika kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, kau harus menuruti kemauan kami, Jungkook- _ah_." Nayeon menimpali.

 _Aih, sial_. Mengapa pula ibunya itu ikut menambah-nambahkan.

Jungkook melirik Jimin, tanpa suara meminta pertolongan dari pemuda manis itu.

"J-Jungkook sudah memiliki orang yang dia sukai." Mendapat sinyal ' _please save me_ ', Jimin segera mengatakan apapun yang ada di pikirannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Nayeon curiga.

"Tentu, Nyonya. Gadis itu satu kampus dengannya." Baik, teruslah mengarang indah Jimin sayang.

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk setuju, saat ini ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengiyakan perkataan ngawurnya Jimin.

Nayeon memicingkan mata curiga. "Kau serius, Jimin - _ssi_? Selama ini anakku belum pernah pacaran, dan tidak pernah nampak dekat dengan siapapun."

Jimin menelan ludah. Habislah. Mana ia tahu kalau selama ini lelaki tampan kaya raya macam Jungkook ternyata menjomblo sepanjang hidupnya.

"Chou Tzuyu."

Gumaman lelaki termuda membuat semuanya menoleh.

Jungkook menjilat bibir bawahnya, "Dari Taiwan. Mahasiswi tahun pertama fakultas kesenian. Aku sudah mengincarnya dari awal ia masuk universitas."

Jimin terkejut akan fakta itu. Ia sendiri bingung apa Jungkook benar-benar berkata jujur atau hanya membuat bualan untuk pertahanan diri, yang jelas hatinya merasa tidak nyaman saat ini.

Jinyoung mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan Nayeon masih nampak tidak terima.

"Tapi kau hanya sebatas suka padanya, bukan? Sekarang _Eomma_ menawarkan sesuatu yang lebih nyata padamu. Jika kau bertunangan dengan Jimin- _ssi_ , kau memiliki status yang jelas di mata publik." kata sang wanita cantik tidak mau kalah.

Cukup sudah. Jungkook benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran ibunya.

"Apa pentingnya sebuah status? Selama ini _Eomma_ tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu, bukan? Mengapa setelah kecelakaan itu _Eomma_ memaksaku untuk melakukan banyak hal? Aku tertekan karena semua ini!" Jungkook meledak.

Jinyoung memijat kepalanya. Padahal ia merencakan makan malam yang diiringi obrolan ringan, agar keluarganya dan Jimin dapat benar-benar berdamai.

Jinyoung memotong sebelum Nayeon sempat membalas putranya yang mulai kelewatan. "Kami menghargai perasaanmu, Jungkook- _ah_. Kau bisa memikirkan semua ini terlebih dahulu. Mungkin pikiranmu akan berubah."

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alis, memandang ayahnya yang meminta maaf pada Jimin karena jamuan tidak dapat dilanjutkan. Pria itu membawa ibunya yang nampak kelelahan meninggalkan ruang makan. Entahlah, mungkin ke kamar pribadi mereka.

Jungkook mengerang. Ia tidak pernah mengalami situasi kekalahan seperti ini. Tidak, bukan kekalahan. Jungkook tidak pernah kalah, dan ia tidak akan mau menurut begitu saja pada ibunya.

Jimin melihat lelaki lebih muda yang terlihat stres itu mencoba mengelus punggungnya. Entah sejak kapan ia peduli dengan perasaan lelaki itu. Mungkin sejak drama aneh keluarga ini melibatkan dirinya.

Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan rasa bersalah. "Maaf, _hyung_. Akan kuantar kau sampai ke rumahmu."

 **.**

 **Healer**

 **.**

Setelah seminggu lebih meninggalkan kampus, Jimin akhirnya kembali menghadiri kelasnya. Ia disambut penuh suka cita dari teman-temannya yang lain. Jimin bersyukur, setidaknya ia masih punya teman-teman yang tidak akan membiarkannya sendirian.

Setelah pelajaran berakhir, Jimin memutuskan untuk melepas rindu dengan makanan yang ada di kafetaria. Namun belum sempat ia beranjak meninggalkan kelas, sosok lelaki tinggi tegap menghalangi pandangannya dari papan tulis.

Jimin mendongak, mendapati wajah khawatir dari tetangga sekaligus sahabat sehidup sematinya.

"Taehyung, apa kabar?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Taehyung itu mencebik ketika ia mendapati cengiran manis yang begitu ia rindukan. Tangannya dengan cepat membentuk kepalan dan menghantam surai hitam Jimin.

"YAK, Kim Taehyung! Kau ingin aku kehilangan otak jeniusku ini, ha?" Jimin mengelus sayang kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Brengsek kau. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana setelah mendengar kabar bahwa kau kecelakaan. Aku berhasil menemukan rumah sakit tempatmu dirawat, tapi aku tidak bisa menjengukmu karena kau di ruang VVIP. Saat pemakaman ibumu, aku berusaha keras untuk menemuimu, tapi kau segera dibawa oleh mobil mewah untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Ponselmu tidak bisa kuhubungi sama sekali. Apa kau mengerti betapa kacaunya aku?" cerocos lelaki tampan itu menggebu-gebu, sampai-sampai membuat Jimin terkekeh kecil.

Jimin menenangkan sahabatnya itu dengan mengelus pundaknya. Ia tersenyum hangat. "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, tapi sungguh, aku baik-baik saja."

Taehyung memasang tampang malas. "Sebagai gantinya, peluk aku."

Jimin terkekeh melihat aksi pura-pura _ngambek_ ala Kim Taehyung kesayangannya. Dengan riang, Jimin menabrakkan tubuhnya ke dada bidang sahabatnya yang begitu nyaman. Kedua tangannya dengan cepat melingkar di leher pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Jangan pernah menghilang lagi, _Juliet_. Kau membuatku takut." Taehyung berbisik tepat telinga Jimin, balas memeluknya erat.

Jimin memutar bola mata, lalu memberi satu pukulan ringan ke pinggang lelaki itu.

Teman-teman Jimin memandang maklum ke arah dua _soulmate_ itu. Sudah tidak asing ketika mereka bermesra-mesraan di muka umum. Hapal akan tabiat Taehyung yang sering memanggil Jimin dengan sebutan aneh-aneh—biasanya nama tokoh wanita cantik dari bermacam-macam kisah terkenal.

"Ayo makan yang banyak. Aku yang traktir." Taehyung menunjukkan cengiran kotaknya.

 **.**

 **Accidentally In Love**

 **.**

Jimin hampir jatuh di tangga karena mengantuk jika saja Taehyung tidak segera menahan tubuh yang oleng itu. Hari pertamanya kembali masuk kuliah benar-benar menguras stamina, apalagi ia belum pulih benar. Sekarang otot-ototnya terasa ngilu, memprotes untuk segera diistirahatkan. Maklum saja, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Taehyung memeluk Jimin erat, memapah sahabatnya yang kesulitan menyeimbangkan diri. "Mengapa kau memaksa untuk praktikum, _Bella_? Lihat sekarang siapa yang hampir masuk rumah sakit kembali karena mengantuk saat menuruni tangga."

Jimin memajukan bibirnya kesal. Kelopak matanya tidak mau terbuka dengan benar, sudah dikuasai oleh kantuk yang teramat sangat. Jimin merasa otaknya tidak jernih. "Sudahlah, Tae. Jangan marah-marah lagi. Aku lelah sekali."

Taehyung menoleh, melihat Jimin meracau. Mungkin anak itu sudah setengah tertidur. Ia hanya bisa membuang napas. Memutuskan untuk mengalah, melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju gerbang.

"Hei, _Esmeralda_. Aku tidak bawa motor hari ini. Kupikir kau belum masuk kuliah, jadi aku berangkat dengan bus. Sekarang kau pulang naik apa?" Taehyung bertanya saat mereka sudah mencapai parkiran.

Jimin yang sepertinya hampir tidak sadarkan diri hanya berdecak malas. "Aku ikut denganmu saja."

Taehyung mendelik. Ia ingin membangunkan sahabatnya itu, namun sebuah tangan lain menahannya. Taehyung mengerutkan kening, menatap heran pada sosok pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja berada di hadapannya entah bagaimana caranya.

"Serahkan Jimin _hyung_ padaku." Bocah itu menatapnya tajam.

"Hei, hei, hei. Begitukah cara menculik yang baik? Kau harus melewatiku dulu jika ingin mengambilnya. Lagipula kau ini siapa, sih? Rasanya aku pernah lihat." Taehyung menelisik pemuda aneh di depannya dari atas sampai bawah, merasa yakin bahwa ia pernah bertemu pemuda itu sebelumnya.

"Jeon Jungkook, calon tunangan Jimin _hyung_." jawab anak itu santai.

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. " _Jasmine_ sayang, ada orang yang mengaku tunanganmu—tunggu, APA?!"

Jungkook mengelus kupingnya yang terasa berdengung karena menerima frekuensi suara terlalu besar secara tiba-tiba. "Iya, kau tidak salah. Kau teman Jimin _hyung_ , bukan? Aku melihatmu di pemakaman ibunya."

Taehyung mendekap Jimin posesif—ceritanya ingin melindungi sahabatnya dari gangguan bocah sinting itu, namun malah membuat si empunya terusik dan membuka mata.

"Eh, Jungkook? Mengapa kau di sini?" Jimin cepat-cepat membenahi diri saat ia menyadari ada putra Tuan Jinyoung di kampusnya.

"Aku juga kuliah di sini _hyung_ , dan _Eomma_ memintaku untuk menjemputmu. Dan asal kau tahu, aku sudah menunggumu selama dua jam lebih." Jungkook melipat kedua tangan lalu mengalihkan pandang. Matanya bisa terkena iritasi jika melihat Jimin dipeluk lama-lama oleh temannya itu. _Eh_.

Taehyung merengut kesal mendengarnya. "Hei, bocah. Mana kami tahu praktikum akan molor selama itu? Kau pikir hanya kau yang lelah?"

Jimin menepuk jidat. Sudah cukup pegal-pegal, tidak usah ditambah sakit kepala karena mendengar perdebatan macam ini lagi.

"Sudahlah, Taehyung. Jungkook, kau bawa mobil?" tanya Jimin yang dibalas anggukan ogah-ogahan.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang." Jimin mendorong punggung Jungkook tergesa, berusaha agar anak labil ini tidak cari masalah dengan Taehyung.

"Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja, _babe_?" Suara menyayat hati dari Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. Jimin terdiam sebentar, kemudian segera berbalik dan berlari ke arah Taehyung—

Cup.

—untuk mengecup rahang tajam lelaki itu.

" _Bye_ , Taehyung!"

Jimin segera berlari menyusul Jungkook yang telah berjalan meninggalkannya.

Taehyung menatap punggung Jimin yang semakin menjauh, berusaha menggapainya dengan tangan namun tak sanggup.

"Oh, _Juliet_..." Sungguh dramatis.

 **.**

 **Healer**

 **.**

Jungkook dan Jimin sama-sama terdiam di dalam mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada pembicaraan apapun di antara mereka. Lebih tepatnya, Jungkook dengan tampang masam—yang Jimin sudah mulai terbiasa melihatnya—namun terlihat lebih mengerikan kali ini. Sepertinya anak itu sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

Sebagai orang yang (merasa) lebih dewasa, Jimin memutuskan untuk mengalah dan memecahkan keheningan.

"Ada apa—"

"Taehyung itu siapamu?" Namun Jungkook menyela.

Jimin mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti. "Maaf?"

"Kubilang, Taehyung itu siapamu, _hyung_?" Jungkook menekankan kata 'siapa' dalam kalimatnya.

Jimin baru saja ingin balas bertanya—mengenai mengapa Jungkook nampak begitu ingin tahu—jika saja ia tidak melihat raut wajah pemuda itu yang menuntut jawaban, meski tidak menatap langsung ke arahnya.

Jimin menghela napas. "Taehyung itu tetanggaku. Sahabatku sejak kami masih minum susu dari dot bayi."

Jungkook nampak belum puas dengan jawabannya. "Apa ada sahabat yang memanggil nama sahabatnya dengan panggilan yang sangat manis?"

Serius, Jimin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Ia tidak paham sama sekali.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jungkook berdecak kesal. Makin membuat Jimin merasa dipermainkan.

"Jika kau _Jasmine_ maka dia _Aladdin_? Jika kau _Juliet_ maka dia _Romeo_?" balas Jungkook sengit.

Astaga, Jimin makin pusing saja. "Berbicaralah yang jelas Jeon Jungkook. Kepalaku terasa berat, katakan saja intinya."

Lelaki yang lebih muda mendengus. "Apa benar kau hanya sekadar bersahabat dengannya?"

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Jimin merasa sesuatu dalam perutnya membuncah, merasa geli sendiri. Sampai-sampai ia tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti seorang idiot.

Kini giliran Jungkook yang meradang. "Apanya yang lucu?"

Jimin hampir saja meneteskan air mata, saking berlebihannya. Ia mengusap sudut matanya yang sedikit berair, lalu menyengir lebar menatap Jungkook.

"Kalau lebih dari sahabat memangnya ada masalah?" Jimin menggoda.

Sadar telah dijebak, Jungkook mendecih. Ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa emosi yang entah kapan dan mengapa bisa tersulut dalam hatinya.

"Tentu saja tidak." balas Jungkook singkat. "Hanya saja kalian tadi terlihat menjijikkan."

Jimin malah tertawa lagi, senang melihat tingkah Jungkook yang kekanakan. Merasa bersyukur menjadi sosok yang lebih tua dari anak itu, sehingga ia sedikit banyak bisa memahami apa yang dipikirkannya.

Tanpa Jimin sadari, Jungkook tersenyum kecil. Berjanji akan mengingat baik-baik bagaimana cara Jimin tertawa.

 **.**

 **Accidentally In Love**

 **.**

Setelah mengorek informasi dari Nyonya Nayeon, Jimin akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Jungkook merupakan mahasiswa fakultas ekonomi dan bisnis, sedangkan ia sendiri merupakan mahasiswa fakultas psikologi. Lalu setelah bertanya sana-sini ke berbagai geng gosip seangkatannya mengenai Chou Tzuyu yang sempat disebut-sebut Jungkook saat makan malam waktu itu, Jimin akhirnya mengetahui ada seorang adik tingkat pindahan dari Taiwan yang memang merupakan primadona kampus. Ia saja yang baru tahu akan keberadaannya.

Entah mengapa belakangan ini Jimin dibuat begitu penasaran dengan Jungkook. Ibu dari anak itu sekarang menetapkan Jungkook sebagai sopir pribadinya, yang berarti mulai saat ini Jungkook bertugas mengantar-jemputnya kemanapun ia mau. Jimin juga baru tahu banyak hal tentang anak itu, seperti mengapa Jungkook memiliki marga Jeon, padahal Tuan Jinyoung bermarga Park. Rupanya Nyonya Nayeon merupakan istri kedua Tuan Jinyoung, dan ayah kandung Jungkook sudah meninggal sebelum ia lahir, ditambah Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidak mengganti nama depannya untuk menghormati ayahnya.

Jimin jadi semakin ingin tahu seluk beluk anak itu. Jimin yakin sebenarnya Jungkook adalah anak manis yang bertopengkan sosok penuh arogan dan perfeksionis. Oleh karena itu, Jimin memutuskan menunggu Jungkook di depan kelasnya, untuk mengajak anak itu makan bersama sebelum pulang—berhubung mata kuliah terakhirnya sudah selesai semenjak setengah jam yang lalu.

Jimin begitu bersemangat saat orang-orang mulai keluar dari ruangan itu satu per satu. Matanya menari-nari mencari sosok tinggi dengan model rambut mirip kelapa. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama menunggu, Jungkook muncul juga. Jimin baru saja akan menyapa anak itu sebelum sesosok gadis bertubuh tinggi semampai menghalangi pandangannya dengan seenak jidat.

"Hai, Jungkook." sapa gadis itu dengan suara semanis madu.

Jungkook terlihat menoleh. Pupil matanya melebar antusias. "Hai juga, Tzuyu. Mengapa ke sini?"

Oh, si Tzuyu yang _itu_. Tzuyu si cantik dari negeri seberang, dengan tubuh sempurna bak model, kepintaran yang melebihi anak-anak seusianya yang seharusnya masih di bangku sekolah menengah atas, juga suara merdu dan kemampuan menarinya.

Jimin hanya mengamati dalam diam saat dua orang itu nampak berbincang-bincang akrab sebelum mereka berjalan beriringan, beranjak pergi. Entahlah, mungkin ke kafetaria.

Hmm, katanya Jungkook belum pernah dekat dengan siapapun?

 **.**

 **Healer**

 **.**

Jungkook menyalakan pendingin dalam mobilnya. Ia sibuk menyeka dahinya yang banjir peluh sebelum menyalakan mesin dan mulai menyusuri jalanan malam ibu kota.

Sudah pasti Jungkook tidak sendiri. Ada Jimin yang sibuk memandang ke arah luar jendela. Sibuk menatap pejalan kaki, gedung-gedung pencakar langit, nenek-nenek yang menyeberang jalan, atau apapun itu selain lelaki di sebelahnya yang sedang fokus pada jalanan. Jimin punya kebiasaan melamun jika ia mulai banyak pikiran. Tidak tahu mengapa, Jimin tiba-tiba jadi merindukan ibunya. Padahal baru kemarin ia menemui ibunya di pemakaman—ditemani Jungkook tentunya.

 _Sial, jadi memikirkan Jungkook lagi_.

Padahal Jimin sedang melakukan meditasi ringan dengan menarik dan membuang napas, berusaha menyingkirkan pemuda mirip kelinci itu dari pikirannya. Namun semudah itu usahanya hancur hanya karena teringat kejadian kemarin.

Jungkook merasa ada yang aneh. Jimin menjadi begitu pendiam, padahal lelaki itu banyak omong sebelumnya. Alasan mengapa ia basah oleh keringat juga karena Jimin. Selama satu jam lebih ia mencari Jimin kemana-mana—padahal ia telah meminta dengan sopan agar lelaki itu menunggunya di depan kelas jika mata kuliahnya telah berakhir. Tapi, ia malah menemukan lelaki itu duduk sendirian dan melamun di bangku taman belakang kampus yang jarang dikunjungi orang. Membuatnya merinding seketika dan tanpa basa-basi menarik Jimin untuk pulang bersama. Hal ini mengundang Jungkook untuk bertanya.

" _Hyung_ , mengapa tadi kau di taman belakang? Apa kau lupa aku memintamu menungguku?" tanya Jungkook hati-hati. Ia sekarang sedikit mengerti jika Jimin merupakan orang yang cukup sensitif. Ia tidak suka disudutkan, atau jika lawan bicaranya berucap dengan nada tinggi.

Jimin tidak menoleh. Tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Jungkook barusan, sehingga Jungkook mulai mencuri-curi pandang ke arah pemuda mochi itu.

"Kulihat kau dengan Tzuyu tadi." gumam Jimin pelan, namun cukup jelas untuk didengar Jungkook.

Anak itu menaikkan sebelah alis, namun tetap memberi respon. "Ya. Tadi ia menawarkanku untuk mengisi acara akhir tahun dengan menyanyi."

Jimin mengangguk mengerti, tanpa repot-repot memandang Jungkook sedikit pun.

Oke, Jimin benar-benar aneh saat ini.

Ayolah, bukan Jungkook sekali jika terus-terusan membuka obrolan terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak suka mengalah, dan ia akan membiarkan keheningan menguasai. Tapi tidak untuk Jimin. Rasanya, sesuatu dalam hatinya berkata bahwa Jimin sedang marah padanya. Meski ia tidak yakin tentang penyebabnya, tapi bisa saja itu benar.

Jimin bahkan tidak merespon saat Jungkook malah membawa mobilnya ke arah sungai Han alih-alih rumahnya. Jungkook ingin bertanya macam-macam, tapi ia sedikit merasa bahwa mereka belum cukup dekat untuk bercerita tentang masalah pribadi, meski Jungkook akui mereka sudah lumayan terbuka satu sama lain. Tapi tetap saja, masih ada sekat penghalang di antara keduanya.

Apa Jungkook bertanya pada Taehyung saja? Seharusnya Taehyung tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Jimin, bukan?

Tapi yang benar saja? Jungkook sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa ia membenci Taehyung semenjak ia menemukan Jimin dalam dekapan orang yang diakuinya sebagai sahabat itu.

Ck. Kalau begitu, langsung tanyakan pada Jimin saja. Tidak apa mengalah sekali lagi.

"Kenapa ke sini?" tanya Jimin singkat, dan untungnya pemuda mochi itu menoleh ke arah Jungkook kali ini.

Jungkook tidak menjawab, hanya mengendikkan bahu. Matanya sibuk mencari tempat parkir yang pas. Merasa diabaikan, Jimin memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Biarlah Jungkook bertindak sesuka hati selama itu tidak merugikannya.

"Ayo turun, _hyung_." Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook sudah berada di luar dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jimin dengan _gentle_.

Jimin memicingkan mata. Sedikit heran, mesin mobil Jungkook sudah dimatikan, terlebih anak itu telah berada di luar. Menunggunya untuk turun.

"Kau itu terlalu banyak melamun. Ayo cepat." Jungkook menarik tangan pemuda yang lebih tua, namun tidak cukup keras untuk membuat Jimin mengeluh.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri sungai yang dihiasi bermacam-macam lampu. Manik bening Jimin memantulkan sinar-sinar lampu yang berwarna-warni. Membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Entah sejak kapan Jungkook memperhatikan pemuda itu.

Jimin memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia, setelah merasa kakinya pegal karena berjalan cukup lama. Jungkook mengikut saja. Ia hanya memandang lurus ke arah sungai, sedangkan Jimin sibuk mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

"Kenapa ke sini?" Yang lebih tua mengulang pertanyaannya.

Jungkook bergumam tidak jelas, "Karena sedang butuh udara segar."

Jimin mengangguk mengerti.

Hampir sepuluh menit mereka terdiam. Jungkook tidak berucap satu silabel pun, begitu pula dengan Jimin.

"Aku mau pulang. Kalau hanya diam terus aku akan kehabisan darah karena digigit nyamuk." celetuk Jimin setengah kesal.

Jungkook terkekeh. Rupanya Jimin menunggunya untuk bicara terlebih dahulu. Tapi Jungkook memang tidak begitu suka memulai obrolan. Akhirnya Jimin yang memutuskan untuk mengalah, memecah kesunyian terlebih dahulu.

"Jika aku menerima perjodohan itu, apa kau keberatan?" Jungkook bertanya tanpa intonasi apapun. Tidak terdengar ragu atau bersemangat. Datar saja.

Sepuluh detik pertama, Jimin tidak menjawab. Saat Jungkook akan bertanya kembali, barulah ia membalas.

"Tidak,"

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. "Jika aku menolak perjodohan itu, apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak." Kali ini Jimin menjawab dengan cepat.

Jungkook memandang pemuda di hadapannya intens. Saat itulah ia baru sadar pipi Jimin sedikit memerah, mungkin karena diterpa angin dingin. Jadi terlihat lucu.

"Aku sangat menjunjung simbiosis mutualisme. Jika kedua pihak tidak memiliki masalah apapun, mengapa tidak?" Jimin berucap tanpa beban.

Jungkook terkekeh. Jimin berbicara seakan ia tidak terlibat dalam masalah. Itu sama saja ia menunjukkan perasaannya, bukan? Bahwa Jimin tidak keberatan dengan perjodohan ini. Ia hanya memikirkan kenyamanan dirinya dan Jungkook sendiri.

"Hei, Jungkook- _ah_."

Yang lebih muda menggumam sebagai respon. Terlihat senang karena Jimin memanggilnya dengan cara yang sama seperti yang orang tuanya lakukan.

Jimin menautkan kedua tangannya erat. Entah mengapa darahnya seakan-akan berkumpul di wajahnya. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Terima kasih untuk waktu yang kau luangkan untukku. Setidaknya aku tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan karena masalah yang keluargamu timbulkan." Jimin terkikik sendiri. Jika dipikir-pikir orang tua Jungkook tidak seburuk kesan pertamanya. Mereka adalah orang yang hangat.

Jungkook tersenyum sampai gigi kelincinya menyembul di antara bibirnya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Mereka terdiam lagi.

Namun tiba-tiba Jimin menghela napas kasar. "Sampai saat ini aku mengira ucapanmu tentang Chou Tzuyu waktu itu serius."

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau memberikan reaksi yang berbeda. Awalnya kau begitu keras menolak perjodohan ini dan bahkan selalu berdebat dengan ibumu. Sekarang pertunangan kita tinggal beberapa minggu lagi dan kau terlihat terlalu... santai?" ucap Jimin dengan nada yang digantungkan.

Lelaki yang lebih muda kembali mengangguk. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Hanya saja belakangan ini aku merasa..."

Jimin menoleh, menatap Jungkook yang ternyata juga sedang memperhatikannya. "...kita hanya perlu mencoba?"

Jungkook tertawa ringan atas jawaban Jimin. "Tepat sekali."

Jimin ikut tertawa canggung. Ia berusaha terlihat biasa saja, padahal wajahnya memerah hebat.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap pelan pipi Jimin yang persis seperti mochi, kudapan favoritnya. "Panas. Seperti mochi yang baru selesai dimasak."

Jimin menepis tangan itu. Menatap garang ke arah Jungkook. "Jangan pegang-pegang."

Jungkook tertawa lagi melihat penolakan Jimin yang begitu menggemaskan baginya.

"Asal kau tahu, _hyung_. Aku merasa bukan diriku lagi belakangan ini." Lelaki yang lebih muda menengadah. Menatap langit yang begitu cerah dan dihiasi banyak bintang.

Jimin hanya diam, menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan sesuatu yang tidak menguntungkan bagiku. _Appa_ banyak mempengaruhi pola pikirku sebenarnya. Aku merasa hidupku sudah cukup tenang dan aku menganggap akan baik jika selamanya hidupku seperti ini. Tapi masalah datang tanpa diminta. Aku ikut merasa bersalah tentang kecelakaan itu. Aku kurang tegas saat melarang _Eomma_ membawa mobil barunya." Jungkook berceloteh lagi, dan lawan bicaranya mengangguk sebagai tanda ia masih mendengarkan.

"Aku merasa banyak berubah. Aku tidak pernah mau mengalah pada orang lain. Jujur saja, aku tertarik padamu saat pertama kali kau memasang tampang preman di depanku." Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jimin.

"Semua orang di sekitarku selalu memiliki pikiran yang sama denganku. Mereka tidak berani menolak apa yang aku katakan. Aku selalu merasa diriku benar."

Jimin terkekeh. Sekarang ia mengerti alasan dulu Jungkook bertanya mengapa ia begitu berani menghadapinya.

"Setelah bertemu denganmu, aku jadi banyak mendengarkan orang lain. Aku keras kepala, begitu pula denganmu, dan ternyata kau lebih parah. Kau mengubahku, memaksaku untuk mendengarkan pendapatmu meski aku tidak suka. Kau membuatku banyak bertanya ini itu hanya karena penasaran pada seseorang yang begitu dekat denganmu. Kau membuatku memiliki jiwa pemberontak. Kau membuatku banyak mengomel. Dan sekarang, kau membuatku terlihat seperti kakatua cerewet yang bicara tanpa henti."

Jimin terbahak. Jungkook punya selera humor juga rupanya.

Jungkook membungkam mulut, matanya menatap lamat-lamat. Otaknya kembali menyimpan dengan baik memori bagaimana cara Jimin tertawa.

"Aku tidak menyangka aku sehebat itu." balas Jimin jenaka yang ditanggapi Jungkook dengan kekehan kecil.

"Aku tidak sengaja menyukaimu, _hyung_. Aku khawatir menafsirkan perasaanku terlalu jauh dan berujung melukaimu atau diriku sendiri. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar belum pernah terikat hubungan perasaan dengan seseorang seumur hidupku."

Jimin tidak membalas, namun matanya tidak lepas dari paras elok pemuda Jeon di hadapannya.

"Tapi aku yakin punya kesempatan besar untuk meyakinkan diriku tentang apa yang kurasakan. Aku ingin punya seseorang yang berada di sisiku tanpa perlu berpikir apa ia bisa mengimbangiku atau tidak. Aku tidak pernah punya yang seperti itu sebelumnya, dan aku belum tentu bisa mendapatkannya meski aku mau." lanjut pemuda itu.

Jimin tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan giginya. "Aku tidak tahu kau banyak bicara."

"Aku sudah bilang, kau yang membuatku banyak berubah." Jungkook ikut menyengir.

Jimin tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Ia mengulang apa yang Jungkook lakukan—menatap langit dengan awan-awan tipis.

"Kau terlalu bertele-tele, Jungkook- _ah_. Katakan saja intinya." Jimin melempar senyum menggoda yang disambut gerutuan oleh yang lebih muda.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Baiklah, aku telah menyetujui perjodohannya. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya jika kau tidak setuju, Jimin _hyung_." Jungkook merasa bibirnya berkedut lelah karena terlalu banyak tersenyum.

Jimin menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Melirik Jungkook usil sebelum matanya kembali mengikuti gerakan awan yang ditiup angin. "Asal kau tidak akan curiga terhadap Taehyung lagi."

"Asal kau tidak mengecup dagunya lagi." balas Jungkook cepat.

"Asal kau tidak terlalu menempel dengan Tzuyu lagi." sahut Jimin tidak mau kalah.

"Lagi? Tadi adalah pertama kalinya Tzuyu berbicara langsung padaku. Dan jika kau penasaran tentang jamuan makan malam itu, namanya melintas di kepalaku tiba-tiba." Jungkook mengklarifikasi.

Jimin hanya membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Kau cemburu, ya?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Kau sendiri sama, bodoh." ketus Jimin, berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

Jungkook terbahak. Baru kali ini ia dapat tertawa begitu lepas, apalagi ini dengan Jimin. Orang yang belum lama ia kenal. Pemuda yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya.

"Kalau kau tidak di sini, bisa saja aku sembuh lebih lama." celetuk Jimin.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Jimin berdiri sembari merenggangkan tangannya, merasa pegal karena duduk terlalu lama. "Bisa saja aku stres karena memikirkan ibuku."

Jungkook ikut berdiri, memeluk pemuda yang lebih tua dengan lancang. "Jadi aku seorang penyembuh?"

Pemuda mochi itu mengendikkan bahunya. "Mungkin iya. Jika kau bisa benar-benar mengubah hidupku juga."

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti.

"Janji akan belajar saling memahami?" Jimin menawarkan jari kelingkingnya yang pendek dan gendut.

Pemuda Jeon itu memutar bola matanya, merasa Jimin terlalu kekanakan, namun tetap menautkan kelingkingnya juga.

"Janji."

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Author note-**

Wah, gak terasa udah setahun saya nulis di FFn T.T yang bikin terharu tuh masih aja ada yang mau baca tulisan saya dari awal saya bikin cerita, terus ngasih semangat buat saya. Maaf jika saya mengecewakan. Maaf jika ada yang merasa tersinggung dengan tema/topik/isi cerita saya.

Lalu mengenai ff ini. Awalnya saya terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. AQJ yang masih di bawah umur dan bawa mobil sampai kecelakaan dan menewaskan banyak orang, terus bapaknya AD tanggung jawab sama seluruh korban, nanggung biaya anak-anak korban sampai kuliah. Entah mengapa jadinya bisa kayak gini :')

Lagi-lagi maaf karna saya ngilang cukup lama, entah ada yang nunggu apa enggak xD Makasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk seluruh pembaca.

Khusus untuk Park Injung, Elixir Edlar, PikaaChuu.

Tiga tetua favorit saya yang udah banyak kasih wejangan. Makasih kakak-kakak semua xD akhirnya saya nulis lagi.


End file.
